1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to storage systems and, more particularly, to a data storage and a storage system including a database manager to manage the data storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a database system, one of the most effective methods of reducing a user's query processing time is to minimize data migration between a host and a storage device. A representative one of the methods is early filtering to transmit only required data to a host.
Although various types of hardware to support early filtering have been proposed, each of these types of hardware are hardware accelerated processors designed with hardware. A hardware accelerated processor is subordinate to a database management system (DBMS). That is, since a query parsing and processing logic of the DBMS must be implemented with hardware, it is difficult for the hardware to support various types of DBMS.
Accordingly, it is important to develop general-purpose intellectual property (IP) to support not only early filtering but also various types of DBMS and a DBMS to manage the IP.